random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Jesuses/Dognapped!
"Dognapped!" is the second episode of the fourth season of The Jesuses. Synopsis Mechanikat and Snooky Wookums capture nearly every dog in Saint Anthony's Bay and intend to destroy them. Transcript Puppycorn: I'm a dog! Jesus One: You sure are, buddy. Jesus Two: Hey, why the heaven are we here again? (The camera quickly zooms out to reveal that the Jesuses and Puppycorn are on the roof of the tallest building in town.) Jesus Four: We're doing something very important here. Jesus Two: Which is? Puppycorn: Star watching! Jesus Two: How can we? It's day! Jesus Five: We're setting up here so we can stargaze tonight! Duh! Jesus Six: With all due respect, if any is due, this is a terrible stargazing spot. We're both downtown and not far from the port. The light pollution here will ruin the view, and frankly I'm upset with myself for not speaking up about this earlier. Jesus Two: Yeah, Six is right. Jesus Three: Can you two stop being the good-time ruiners of the bunch? Jesus One: Yeah! The view doesn't have to be perfect. We don't have to see the galaxy or anything. We're just here to chill out and have fun with our friends. Right guys? (Motions of agreement from the crowd.) Puppycorn: Any view of the sky is a good view! The night is always beautiful! Jesus One: This guy gets it! (It cuts to Mechanikat, who is watching The Jesuses and Puppycorn) Mechanikat: Well, Snooky, it's that time of the week again. Snooky Wookums: You mean? Mechanikat: Yep. Time to do some evil! Snooky Wookums: Yeah! What're we doin today, boss? Mechanikat: We're gonna, we're gonna get rid of those dogs! All the dogs in this town! Snooky Wookums: Why are we in this town, out of all the places in the world? Mechanikat: Because I don't like those robe dudes. They're up to some good, and I don't like that. We're gonna defeat them, Snooky. Then we're gonna destroy all the dogs! (They laugh evilly.) (It cuts to The Buddies, who are playing with balls while Buddy and Molly watch over them.) Molly: Kids! Me and Buddy are going on a walk. You better behave yourself. The Buddies: Ok mom! (Buddy and Molly wave their paws at The Buddies and walk down the stairs on the side of the building.) (Buddy and Molly are walking in the park. Snooky Wookums is hiding in the bushes.) Molly: Hey, there's a net trap on the ground there! Buddy: We better go around it! Snooky Wookums: No! I thought that would work! (Cut to later, where Snooky is setting up another net trap, this time hidden under a layer of forest detritus.) (Buddy and Molly set off the trap and get caught in the net.) (Snooky Wookums laughs evilly at Buddy and Molly, trapped in the net.) (Cut back to the Jesuses and friends on the roof.) Jesus Five: The sun's starting to set! Rosebud: I hope mom and dad come back soon. B-Dawg: Dawgs, I think somethings up. Buddha: Me as well. Rosebud: What are you saying? Should we go look for them? Mudbud: (Shrugs) I guess. Rosebud: But just in case... (It cuts to The Buddies wearing their super heroes outfits from the movie "Super Buddies") Rosebud: If any villains had to do with it, let's wear our superhero outfits! Category:The Jesuses